witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Tasha Godspell
Tasha Godspell is the main, male protagonist of Witch Hunter and a former A-Class WH. He was a student of the great witch, Edea Florence, and the older brother of Aria Godspell. His supporter is Halloween (Mordred). He is the only man other than Merlin whose body can produce mana naturally. He was part of an unnamed team comprised of himself, Halloween, Xing Bairong, Tarras Doberg, and Elmar Hyacinth, and his secretary was Linda Cuthbert. He is now a fugitive of the organization and is under the protection of East, who has sent him to train under Ryuhwan. Appearance Tasha is a white-haired, 16-year old boy who stands at 5'7". He has a slender build and greyish-purple eyes. He wears a standard WH A-Class uniform, black in reference to his rank, in the form of a trench coat with a mantle, a pair of combat boots, and a fur-lined hood that makes him look almost like a priest or a monk. He uses a hip bag, which was called the Dimensional Gallery Pouch, when used, opens the Dimensional Gallery, allowing him to access stored weapons and equipment, and access his mana stores. While he was using the pouch, he wore white gloves on both hands- now, he wears the Dimensional Gallery Glove on his right hand, and a black glove on his left hand, both covering all fingers but his index/trigger finger and thumb. Personality Tasha has a slightly melancholic personality. He is somewhat quiet and does not take conversations lightly. He is quite confident in himself, and can act childishly at times, usually when he's interacting with Halloween or the other WH. He also makes a fool of himself whenever it comes to money - he is an ardent materialist and will do whatever he can to acquire money. He even shot a fellow WH, his rival Cougar (with an anesthetic bullet), in order to get a salary bonus. On a more solemn note, he has great respect for his teacher, Edea Florence, and will attack anyone who insults her or his white hair, which is a sign that he was once her student. She was killed by his sister, Aria, who is now a witch. Tasha has never gotten over her "betrayal," and at this point considers his life trash compared to hers, obsessing over his own lack of strength as he constantly attempts to save her. This has resulted in a falling-out between him and Halloween, but he has forgiven her because he realizes he feels as intensely for Halloween as he does Aria, showing a possible break-off in the unhealthy relationship that has caused him to hate killing witches. Role in the Story History Not much is known about Tasha's past or family, other than his sister Aria and his master, Edea Florence. Tasha probably became a Witch Hunter after witnessing his sister, Aria Godspell, become a Witch and destroy their entire village. During this time, he became the apprentice of Edea Florence. After he finished his tutelage under her, Aria killed her in order to get her away from Tasha. His sister also placed a magical curse on Tasha that is slowly 'killing' him. When the curse is complete, Tasha's life as a human and WH will end, and he will be transformed into Aria's new Supporter, bound to her forever. She has expressed remorse for using the curse, but since Tasha refuses to come to her willingly, she will use whatever method necessary to have him for herself. Before she was killed by Aria, Edea had placed a seal on the curse, slowing it down greatly and giving Tasha time to try to undo it. The only way currently know to remove the curse is for Aria to either willingly cancel it, or for Aria to die. However, when Tasha used "The Song of Moirae", the seal placed by Edea was broken and accelerated the curse into its final stage. Tasha then became a WH, eventually reaching A-Class, and began work at the West WH Station. Before this happened, he was given Halloween, but was never told of her innate powers. He established a bond with Vihyungrang, who had promised Edea that he would always protect Tasha. At this point, the main storyline is approached, with Tasha heading on a mission to a castle where he is seen defeating his first witch of the series. Beginning Tasha travels to a town and in front of the guards pretends to be a lunatic by saying things like he will light them on fire afraid they throw him in a jail cell. In a jail cell he meets with a young girl, East, under the name Felicity. After East revealed her status as a Witch and quickly defeating A-Class Witch Hunters, the Black Star Brothers, that were already there. Tasha revealed himself to be a Witch Hunter and swindles the other WH in order to help them. In the ensuing battle, Tasha used both Halloween, his own supporter, and his Colt Custom to defeat East's Supporters. She escapes, leaving Tasha lamenting over his lost amount of money he could have gained from catching her. Saving Aria He meets her again later with her real supporter, Surtr, who easily overpowers them. Before Surtr could really hurt Tasha and Halloween, she stops, and tells them that at Mountianville, someone known as "The Red Witch" has appeared. Tasha, his whole objective is to find The Red Witch, decides to follow through on it, as East disappears once more. Tasha contacts headquarters for a partner since Halloween's Yin and Yang swords are broken; his excitement turns to agony when his partner turns out to be Xing Bairong, whom Tasha calls a skirt-chaser. When arriving at the unusual quiet scenery explosions begin to go off, an unconscious Tarras and "The Red Witch", revealed to be Tasha's little sister and the person that killed Edea Florence. The three A-class WH then fight Aria, resulting in her supporter down and Xing and Tarras tired, Tasha tries to reason with Aria but to no avail when Varete appears and quickly dissuades her. Tasha uses his Dimensional Gallery Pouch and pulls out his Desert Eagle Custom, but in the end, he is quickly defeated. Varete reacts by calling him weak and was about to strike the finish blow until Aria interferes. The two leave, with Tasha cursing himself for his weakness. Monica When the trio arrive to a new town and decided to rest at an inn, a maid asks Tasha to let her take the bags to their room, but it is later revealed that she was a thief. With Halloween inside the briefcase he quickly finds the thief. Tasha notices that she can focus on him, since his clothes are made of a memory-lapse fiber, something a normal person can't react to. Finding out he's a Witch Hunter, she reveals her name to be Monica. She tells Tasha about her best friends death and the fact that she can see strings that are connected to everybody, and that people had one of two strings. If they were red, you would die the next day. Figuring a witch had something to do with the deaths, Tasha agrees to rid of her, only after, with Monica's help, he scams all the rich people with the idea of protection from the witch. Once they are done, Tasha tells Monica to follow the strings origins, and while they trace them, they get ambushed by Tarras and Xing, who fought the real witch, but it is soon revealed that the witch managed to control them with the threads and are fighting against Tasha. Tasha and Halloween collide with the two, destroying most of the town, Tasha then taunting the witch saying that is must be exhausting controlling two A-Class, but the witch told Tasha that a human was easy to control. Making Monica pick up Halloween's sword, she impales Tasha at his back, causing a near fatal wound. Despite the wound and his mana still drained from his fight with Varete, he fights on. Eventually driven to a corner, Tasha is almost killed by Tarras until Xing breaks free from control, with the help of Monica, who just made a contract with a supporter, Parvati, and awaken her innate witch powers and negate the enemy's attacks and control. Soon the tables turn, as Tasha used his Dimensional Gallery Pouch to open Battle Field, where his bullets traced and killed the witch's supporter. With Tasha defeating her supporter and tranquilizing Tarras so he can't be controlled, the witch is powerless. Here it is revealed that Tasha, who is male and thus, cannot create mana, must take a witch's hat in order to use more. He absorbs the witch's hat and send her to Alcatraz, the witch prison. The townspeople see the mess, and notice Monica is a witch, instantly blaming her for the damage. Despite Tasha shooting all the rocks that the people throw and telling them Monica didn't do any of the damage, the people don't believe it. Having no home to go and that the Witch Hunters recruit good witches, Monica leaves with Tasha, Xing, and Tarras back to Central. The Other Magic Bullet Marksman Tasha and Monica reach Central by using a magic train nicknamed, Steal Steed. Along the way, they meet Tarras and Xing again, who are now part of a team with Tasha officially. Once they get to Central however, Tasha is immidately greeted by the Central guards, who arrest him an account of murdering a Witch Hunter. While standing on trial, he is observed by four A-Class, Words Blondy von Worth, Cougar Kunein , Alv Bronte, and Eclipse Shadenon. Tasha sees a photo of the murder site, and sees that walls covered in bullet holes. The only two people to ever use the Magic Bullet Gun are Tasha and his master, and since his master was killed, that pins it all to Tasha. Despite a fight almost appearing due to Cougar badmouthing Eclipse and Tasha's master, the court nearly calls Tasha guilty. However, Amos, from the beginning, comes in and gives Tasha an alibi, as Tasha helped in get rid of East in Cintra. The judges consider this, until another report comes in, stating several A-Class Witch Hunters were killed by a Magic Bullet Gun. The trial is postponed, so Tasha goes to his room and rest, trying to figure out the mess he's in. Ignoring it, he decides to go track Varete, using a accessory he grabbed from her dress. He goes to Diana, who agrees to track her, if she can get a live feed into his head, to observe his movements. She gets a location, but decides to give it to him once his mission is over, which Tasha just recieves. Tasha heads out to the field, getting a pardon from the trial from Diana, while also getting the Dimensional Gallery Glove, a combat variation of the Dimensional Gallery Pouch. He goes to a witch castle, which has been almost completely destroyed. Both him and Halloween go and find Ran being attacked by a another Halloween and Ryuhwan, who is also in possession of a Magic Bullet Gun. The Halloweens fight, while Tasha and Ryuhwan fight. After the two go to close-range combat, Tasha finds himself outclassed, and by the end, has a gun sticking to his face, while Tasha's Halloween is close to dead. Desperate, Tasha loads a bullet a special bullet, and aims at one of Halloween's locks on his chest. He hits on, and finds Halloween transformed into a young girl. Despite the radical change, Halloween is now easily able to severely wound the other Halloween. Tasha and Halloween, after some disagreements, work together to fight Ryuhwan. Feeling his own Halloween getting weaker, he uses his own Dimensional Gallery Glove and releases the limit, causing his hair to turn white and have many different guns to spawn and aim at the duo. He reveals he himself as Edea's former student, and he plans on killing the witch who killed her. Before Tasha has a chance to counter-attack, East appears and interferes with the fight. The two fight briefly, but Ryuhwan stops as he spent too much time with the limit off. He escapes, and East heals Tasha's and Halloween's wounds. When Tasha asks why, East response that she wants for him to grow stronger, because he is weak, weaker then Halloween in her new form. She then leaves, leaving the two unconscious. The Rose Field and The Knight of the Lake Tasha wakes up in WH Central, and then goes to Diana for information about finding Aria. He is then dispatched to the East, where he along with Xing Bairong, Tarras Doberg, and Cougar Kunein fight against Sabrina Rose, her subordinates, and Lancelot. Her subordinates dead or captured, and Lancelot disappearing after meeting Halloween, Sabrina fights alone with her supporter. However, Sabrina proves to be more powerful then expected, and the Witch Hunters are pushed back. Having no choice, Tasha uses the Song of Moirae, using his teacher's mana reserves to power up, transforming his hair black and his uniform white from the overdose of mana. Using a giant Battlefield, he obliterates Rose and her supporter, leaving no trace of the field. The influx of mana, however, corrupted his mind and body, making him go insane from the rush. Ryuhwan bursts through the Battlefield with his own limit removed, and manages to fight on par with Tasha and stun him. He goes through rebound from the mana overload and without a person with compatible mana, he would be dead. Neptis comes and manages to heal Tasha, leaving everyone in confusion. Waking up in Britain with Cougar and Halloween, he finds that the castle he's in is under attack. He can feel Aria is near the area, but as he's weakened and cannot fight, he sends Halloween instead. However, once Halloween leaves, he goes out himself to fight Lancelot, who had been waiting for him. Still numb from the rebound and having almost all of his mana wasted, he is wounded badly. But, the Dimensional Gallery Glove provides Tasha with a surge of mana, and seemed like he was gaining the upper hand. But, in a surprise move by Lancelot, who also gained a burst of mana, he cuts off Tasha's hand, removing his mana supply. He then leaves him to die, looking for Halloween. Fights in Britannia The Trial of Fate Powers and Abilities Master Marksman: Trained by Edea, Tasha is a marksman of high caliber who is renowned by the WH for his accuracy. Huge Mana Stores: As an A-Class WH, Tasha has access to a great amount of mana, which is augmented further when he uses Songs of Moirae, accessing his master's mana amounts from the grave, reaching the state of S-Class. He collects this mana through his missions, by capturing witches' hats and draining the mana from them to use for his own battles. It was recently revealed that Tasha has his own mana source within his body. This makes him the only man in existence who naturally has a source of mana (Merlin modified his body to do so, and Tasha's body contains much much more mana than Merlin's). This may be key in North's plans. Combat Style Tasha principally uses mana pistols that fire blasts of mana instead of actual bullets, though real bullets can be used. The power of the mana blasts can be controlled by Tasha, but the different levels of power have yet to be elaborated on. These guns are stored in the Dimension Gallery, but he also carries them with him at times. Tasha is normally a long-range fighter but can adapt to the situation. He underwent close-combat gun training with Edea, which required him to dodge bullets over and over to shorten his reaction time. This has allowed him to be able to fight with a variety of opponents, also incorporating Halloween into his attack style. Usually Halloween is used as a vanguard, as they rarely fight together against the same opponent. Equipment Dimensional Gallery Devices ;Dimensional Gallery Pouch :This small bag can store weapons in another dimension, allowing Tasha to summon his weapons at will. It is worn on his hip and has a modified Yin-Yang symbol on it. It's referred to as a training model, and is replaced by the Dimensional Gallery Glove. It is activated by the phrase, "Dimensional Gallery Pouch! As your master I command you: give me (Desired item name)!" ;Dimensional Gallery Glove :This black, index fingerless glove has the same abilities as the Pouch, but it's been shown to do much more. During his battle with Rose, Tasha used it to access the Songs of Moirae, a drastically powerful technique that raised his strength to above S-Class. During his battle with Lancelot, it began radiating extreme amounts of energy, the reason for which is still unknown. It's presumed that Tasha must be touching the glove to use it, as that mana flow cut off when Lancelot severed his arm. It is later found by Tania Doberg (using Earth Scan) and is reattached."Open, Dimensional Gallery! As your master I command you: give me (Desired item name)!" Mana Guns ;Mana Gun Colt Custom :Tasha's old signature style weapon. It resembled a regular Colt M1911A1 pistol, bit with a slightly modified barrel end and a flat piece of metal on top, for reasons unknown. This is the style of pistol that is presumed to be Edea's choice of weapon, as she is only shown wielding this gun. It is always used in a pair. When it hits the enemy, the enemy gets stunned and takes little damage ;Mana Gun Colt Custom Gold :Tasha's paired weapon of choice, modified after his mission involving Monica's emergence as a witch; a customized and engraved Colt M1911A1 handgun with a barrel that has a dark-colored finned add-on on the bottom of the barrel. The Colt is the only weapon that can be loaded with sleep darts. He can add a blade to the bottom of the gun, which attaches to the barrel and the handgrip. It resembles the shape of an ice skate's blade. The poison darts he shoots move extremly fast. ;Mana Gun Desert Eagle Custom :A far stronger version of the mana gun which has the form of a black Magnum Desert Eagle heavy combat pistol. The first time Tasha fired the gun, the recoil broke his arm- it has the force of 10,000 normal mana bullets being fired at once. When in use he could only fire it 3 times before his arm was broken. Tasha uses it as a last resort, and use of it requires extensive rest and recovery before he can go out to combat regularly again. The only time he can use it without restraint is when he under the effect of the Song of Moirae; in fact, he does so without any visible effort at all. However, since his mana source was "awakened" Tasha has been able to use the Desert Eagle with little effort. Techniques ;Battle Field :This technique was only used with the Dimension Gallery Pouch. Tasha calls out, "Scatter, Dimension Gallery Pouch! Open Battle Field!" This causes the pouch to shred into glowing pieces split into geometric shapes. They fly out and create a tower of rings, and mana connects them together in rows. They spread out a black energy shielding the rest of the area from view. From the outside, it resembles a black cylinder. Within this area, Tasha can fire mana bullets and control their paths to fire wherever he wants. He can also control the size of the area affected by the technique, but it consumes enormous amounts of mana. :When the Songs of Moirae were activated, he could create a box-shaped version so great Tarras could not scan its entire perimeter. It can only be used with Edea's mana. Snow falls inside this evolved version of Battle Field, and those who it falls on have their mana drained by it. ;Song of Moirae :Tasha uses the Dimension Gallery to mentally visit the Three Sisters of Fate, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. The three are asked by Tasha to temporarily stop their summons, and sing the Songs of Moirae. When they do, Tasha sees his master Edea approach him, suggesting the idea that she's not truly dead. At this point, it's assumed that he accesses her mana stores. Somewhat like Ryuhwan's Dimensional Gallery, Tasha's hair also becomes black. The weakness of this technique is Tasha's human body cannot handle the mana of an S-Class witch. He slowly becomes more sadistic and insane, becoming addicted to the magical energy that begins to course through his body. At this point, his body will die unless a donor of a similar mana type saves him using their energy. The only people known to capable of this are the late Edea, and later Neptis. Supporter ;Supporter: Halloween :Halloween was given to Tasha by Edea Florence as a present for completing his training. She started out in the series as a genderless pumpkin doll. Later, Tasha shot off one of the locks on her neck, releasing her into her second form, which showed her to be a young girl. She mainly uses twin swords in combat, and is implied to be extremely powerful as the daughter of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. Trivia *On his Character Profile in chapter 8, Tasha is listed to enjoy cleaning, cooking, and counting money. He likes money, free stuff, and traveling alone; he dislikes things that don't make money. Cho Jung-man also notes that Tasha is the hardest character to draw, and that it is difficult to corrupt him; however, he will continue to try and corrupt Tasha. Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Main Character Category:Witch Hunter